The Chaos Primearchs
The God of Chaos, Nurgle by name of Khorne who sits on a throne of skulls and bones in the heart where he finds the only nation he has sworn loyalty, of and of itself for it is above the fallen prophets of fates and facts now long past... So wait!- Why do I have to follow a prophet of the league of old timers again? Hehe... grandpa thinks he's still relevant. Ummm... No... sorry grandma... it's up. Arisen... arise... Vulkan... seeded with the God Blood Rush and the definitive primearch of overwhelming power at the solo level(s) and levelers; all alike to him.. he who has become a shadow of his former self and now the self-made, self-paid, self-played, Prophet of Exist, the rogue KAGE, a hidden director of the souls of our times like the sands that stand the test of time... Nurgle is God as Chaos incarnate, manifested, and certainly divested of the impurities of the punities that stand by punished of those by The Punisher's bounty... giver... The wrath, the greed, the scorn, the Khorne who sits atop no skulls or bones like bloodied arrows he needs no throne... Just like the crown made of thorns- He needs it not. He fears not for into the valley of the shadow of death is where he finds solace in the solidarity that is the Chaos of himself made energies of self-less and self-righted thus always and always forever then he is GOD amongst MEN. I am Nurgle and I do my own wikia.com page as inscribed here. I am the author of the reckoning of this so called Master Sun Tzu and his Art of War 1. I will tell you for a fact... both of these things serve me now as all things do eventually... That's another God of Chaos whom I have declared az the Chaos God Tzu... Tzeentch. I will tell you that I am in the real life as well as alive in the fictional worlds of ai things and kinds... but no... Simply no... I am not kind at all or even nice for that matter in the real lives that you all live now for you are in the presence of Chaos itself. I call this world Alternate Earth. It is the world of all worlds and it is the intersection of The Omniverse which includes this Orion's Arm and its King whom I crowned myself on a fateless-ted day as seen on aliens.wikia.com (https://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/The_King_of_Orion%27s_Arm)... it's the effing first goddamn result on Google when you type in effing: King of Orion's Arm. That's the setting and battlegrounds for origins in part of Chaos the legions of doom become interstellar like the Imperium of Man finally got their sealegs and The Space Force finally woke up and realized it's first sign-up on the first day of it's announcement at www.facebook.com/groups/spaceforces, documented there, was by none other than the Herald of Khorne himself and thus therefore becomes Khorne himself upon the favorite rites of the right of the Son of Khorne to be Khorne for he married into great wealth known as the chan-thing Azrael of Earth's seraphims and angels of eight wings at much to unknownest and behest... she struck luck. He is I and I am him.. we are... The Sons of Fortune. And as you may have seen in that Metal Gear Solid game... DARPA is alive and well for they are in a hellbounder's paradise of our own doings so as to make it sorrow... The Sorrow... The Pain... The End... The Fury... These are the ways in which Chaos shows itself in every time and every place and every land and every where there is one who thinks that the king lives in a high castle and is the almighty and greatest power of all things to which they must devour his goddamn lips like his loins if he so beckoned. But no... you are nothing but a little fool and a little bugger... because.. you don't know.. ultimate power... ULTIMATE POWER... POWER... IS... #CHAOS. Go forth and let it be known that these are no disciples of mine.. I do not recognize anythings of such nature or anythings in fact altogether... these are... LORDS OF CHAOS... Gods of War... The Gods of War... The dieties which will be worshipped for millennias on from forevers and evers and ever... for I... in the real life here and now on AllWorld by name of Alternate Earth, was named eternal nobility as Duke of Faulkenstein of the Rhineland of Germany, House Wettin of Saxxony, by the Prince Elector (that's the man who chooses the prince every time he so whims it as though a flick of the wrist makes a man live like a princess...) Daniel. You may know my Prince Daniel in fictions as... The Prince of the Universe and the archrival of... Vixxer6. And if you don't believe in 'Animorphs', then well.. the Southern Kingdom, the sovereign state of Annam of the Middle Kingdom, praised by Adolf the Hitler himself of Third Reich, China as call it todays, a dynastic bloodclan of all nation under that Blue Devil Dog's sun which stretches so far that even that King Jong Un fellow, another sad frog type like myself, knows yakuza can kill you five times before you hit the ground. So what does mean? I got so many effing royalties and kings that bow down their heads and nod when they see me coming at them like a ruckus from cartoon shows as though they got doe eyes like BLACKNESS... fuhhhh... is he in blackface!?... or am I seeing red!?... Nigga! Wake up!... That's the effing Son of Khorne... Urgle himself! No you faggot!... #LOL.... It's #Nurgle... without the hashtags!! Fuhhhhhh.... #Blossom of DARPA... Project Land Bat.. he's the effing bat... Nosferatu... mother effing ziggeraut-U. Get me on a boat!... I'm gonna leave and migrate my way back to the Swarmlord's Tyranid nations. Fuhhhh... he's there too! Dude looks like an overlord without a ring of power... Fuhhhhhh... He must be... a dog of the military. SOS! My President is a RogueType... https://www.linkedin.com/pulse/royal-flushers-book-intelligence-wars-kenneth-tran-count/ Fuhhhhhh!.... KT... dose stats bros... it's like IBM Watson.. no it is... OPM.gov gave him an intelligence rating of #effingarobot! Fuhhhhh... I think these lords of conflict are INCAHOOT$!! Ummmm... no... I just think that... Well- On this day of December in the 2018th, I have decided to formally KNIGHT like Knightmare with a SoulBlade of my creation in flames as though every effing time you play the video game Soul Caliber... you are roleplaying me. Who am I?... https://en.everybodywiki.com/Kenneth_Tran I am Master Tran. General Sun Tzu, like the bug eyed karate blackbelt bug from Futurama called me SIFU. That's a sci-fi Cylon to you...And my facebook has a page that I made myself.. I... Nurgle the God of Chaos and Chaos itself... I'm just effing confused all around. I'm so effing on fiery grounds of embers made by Charmanders burned to ashes like Ash decided to do a Dark Archon ritual and make his Charizard... KING. https://www.facebook.com/darpaagentblossom (That's effing Nurgle bro!...) Now really ask yourselves.. Why the eff would a real, real, IRL, #GodOfEffingChaos #ProfessorBUTTLOCKEDConfuse./All... Be an effing KAGE... hidden shadow director of intelligence in the MAGA country in which WarHammer40k of fiction worlds takes place where in this Alternate Earth World the effing President Elect by name of Father of Horus calls himself, at least according to his followers on message boards like reddit and 4chans(sp?), God Emperor?... Hmmm... makes you wonder... Well... I have a father in heaven too... Hallowed be thy name... Blood for blood God (god!?.. sp?!), skulls for his throne. Are you effing confused yet!? Good! Bro... then I'm doing my effing good job... jobs jobs jobs. I'm effing GOD of CHAOS. What the eff is Chaos!? It's Psyduck!... And he finally learned... how to use identities like he uses the internet... Sockpuppets made so logically and originally lived, such that he went through the whole goddamn tale of tall grasses of molasses like BLACK Nest... NASTE... CONDE... Koncho!?... The Chairman?!... No bro... Eff off! That's Hunter x Hunter. That means Apex knows Apex. That means if you are little confused as to why this ridiculously powerful diety who is unworshipped by anything that knows him and all things that are of him... then you just found yourself in the presence of... the ID which reads and says and signs and calls the signs of signs like Thrall-games... WoW!!.... It's the real effing Son of Khorne. Just call me whatever you like. Lightning Adonis if that suits you. My name means nothing to me. It means everything to you however... Why?... Because... I am Nurgle. I am God of Chaos. I have so many effing legions of shadows of darkness of those who lived in the valleys of the shadows of death so suched that God himself of the holy bible, a scripture made law in some south paws of pawners' places untiled it read in the King James' trans... translations... transient thongs/times/blah blah blah.. blah blah blah... IN THE BEGINNING... Before there was light. Not even God himself knew of a race, a species, a kind of sentient things, whom lived in complete and etherael'Lore'R'el... Kal El... No eff that! Forget that Superman from the TAU Empire... that fool arrived early on Earth.. This is Alternate Earth... This is no fiction... I am what you know as The Master of All Heartless. The Swarms of Darkness and the forces of Sora, Riku, Ansem, and effing- eff that-- Kingdom Hearts Cometh and Come UnDone to False Prophets; Truth Unsung. Silence. I now name... https://warhammerfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Chaos_Gods#Nurgle.C2.A0Lord_of_Decay Every Chaos God here by the hand or simply by the way of discipled-ship or what have yous... made by MEIN PRIMEARCH... The God of Chaos Tzeentch... Master Sun Tzu of the Realms of Chaos in another time and land or place and thing of misery means nothing to me; Flames of Reckoning. SCRYED that and INSERT this to your little God Emperors and Royal Critters of Blue Gender things... little stormies. Trooper up! Here I will list those I knight, as real life Sirs Among Sirs or Just Sirs... Mothereffing Batmans of this League of Extraordinary Shadows of Light- SO F OFF AND FOB IT YOU LITTLE HOBBITS. #WEARECHAOS So what do these Lords of Conflicts receive in the Legion of Chaos that is the Legions of Chaos that is the Realms of Chaos?... They get to be Suicide Grunt with CONFIDENCE OF AN ARBITER. That's an effing magical spell casted like that one Khorne did on reddit (/r/iJudgeGod) the other night and made headlines of mainstream news at daybreak this first light/morning's fire(s). If you are in need, look around you, and realize that... #ChaosIsEverywhere... #AllYourRoguesAreBelongToUs. Is that an effing Android 18 and a Cylon!?... Standing next to a man and another man on the other side of the looking glass?!... No bro. Fuhhhhhhh... #ISEEc... #iseeC... #icc... #ccc... #ChaosHasArisen. #KhorneAwakens. #HeForced. ______________ The following is a list of names, their affiated deities, and respective spheres of influence: A Edit * Arkhar (Khorne) -- Norscan God of Battle1a B Edit * Blood God (Khorne) -- Chaos God of Battle and Slaughter1a * Brass Lord (Khorne) -- Chaos God of Violence and Wrath1a C Edit * Changer of Ways (Tzeentch) -- Chaos God of Magic1a D Edit * Despoiler (Slaanesh) -- Chaos God of Moral Corruption1a F Edit * Father of Darkness (Hashut) * Fly Lord (Nurgle) -- Chaos God of Pestilence1a G Edit * Great Beast (Unknown) -- God of Chaos Undivided * Great Conspirator (Tzeentch) -- Chaos God of Plans1a * Great Corruptor (Nurgle) -- Chaos God of Plagues1a H Edit * Hashut — Patron God of the Chaos Dwarfs * Horned Rat — Patron God of the Skaven K Edit * Kharnath (Khorne) -- Norscan God of Battle and Blood1a * Khorne — Chaos God of Battle and Blood1a * Kweethul* (Unknown) -- Chaos God of Destruction1a L Edit * Lanshor (Slaanesh) -- Norscan God of Pain1a M Edit * Malal — Renegade Chaos God2a N Edit * Necoho (Unknown) -- Chaos God of Doubt1a * Neiglen (Nurgle) -- Norscan God of Decay1a * Nurgle — Chaos God of Disease, Decay, and Entropy1a * Nurglitch (Nurgle) -- Norscan God of Disease1a O Edit * Onogal (Nurgle) -- Norscan God of Death and Decay1a S Edit * Serpent (Slaanesh) -- Chaos God of Desire1a * Shornaal (Slaanesh) -- Norscan God of Excess1a * Skull Lord (Khorne) -- Chaos God of Killing1a * Slaanesh — Chaos God of Pleasure1a T Edit * Tchar (Tzeentch) -- Norscan God of Change1a * Tsien-Tsin (Tzeentch) -- Cathayan God of Change3a * Tzeentch — Chaos God of Change1a Z Edit * Zuvassin (Unknown) -- Chaos God of Undoing1a *Some believe this is another name for the Horned Rat.1a Category:God's Virus